


Words Left Unsaid

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [73]
Category: General Hospital, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: There were so many words left unsaid, it killed him that he would never truly know how she felt about him.





	Words Left Unsaid

Fandoms: General Hospital/The Walking Dead  
Title: Words Left Unsaid  
Characters: Sam Morgan and Daryl Dixon  
Pairing: Sam Morgan/Daryl Dixon  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Crossover. Deathfic. Het.  
Summary: There were so many words left unsaid, it killed him that he would never truly know how she felt about him.  
A/N: Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid on Ao3 for betaing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.Words: 294 without title and ending.  
Words: 287

Word used: Rain

Drabble # 73: *Words Left Unsaid*

Their story was over before it had even really begun, Daryl thought as he tried to catch his breath. Sam Morgan had come crashing into his life seven months ago, and now she was gone.

He could only stand there, frozen in horror as the woman he loved was torn apart in front of him. It was like his worst nightmare come true, yet there was nothing he could do about it.

The rain from the storm outside drowned out the growling from the walkers, but the sight before him was something he'd never forget. Daryl yelled, cursed and threw things as he watched walkers rip Sam apart, he regrets never telling her how he felt.

There were so many words left unsaid and it killed him that he would never truly know how she felt about him. Later that night Daryl walked into the kitchen of the house he was squatting in and searched the cabinets for anything that he could get drunk on.

It didn't take long for him to find several old bottles of Johnnie Walker Blue Label and disappear into them. Daryl raised a bottle in toast to Sam and downed the whole set before he could stop himself.

Another day, another loss. He should be used to it by now, but he wasn't. There was something so wrong about being the only one to make it through everything. It was so wrong, but he didn't know how to stop fighting.

So he'd just wait until the day when a walker would get the drop on him and he could join the woman he loved on the other side. Not that he believed in that kind of shit, but sometimes all we have are lies to get us through.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid on A03 for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
